A foam structure with a bimodal cell size distribution has a distribution of relatively larger primary foam cells and relatively smaller secondary foam cells. Most conventional foam structures have a unimodal or primary cell size distribution only. Various foam structures with bimodal cell distributions are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,272 and 4,559,367 and in European Patent Application 89114160.8.
Bimodal foam structures offer advantages over conventional unimodal foam structures. The advantages include greater toughness and enhanced insulating capability. Further, bimodal structures are typically made using water as a blowing agent component and unimodal structures typically are not. Since use of water as a blowing agent component is desirable for environmental reasons, the manufacture of bimodal structures is similarly desirable.
A disadvantage of bimodal foam structures is their lack of flexibility. It would be desirable to have a bimodal foam structure which offers the enhanced toughness and insulating capability of a bimodal foam structure yet offers enhanced flexibility.